


Late Night Reading

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reading, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever you find yourself with insomnia, the school library is your retreat. And of course you may find a certain person there to keep you company...</p><p>(Leo x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for queenliest both as a thanks for the recents gifts and also because we were both thinking that Leo needed more reader inserts. :') I hope you like!

You most likely would have jumped if you had rounded the corner without knowing he would be there. You could see him sitting under a blanket, a candle illuminating a small corner of the library and flickering off his glasses. Like usual there was a book in his lap along with a pile of them scattered in a circle around him.

You grinned and put your hands on your hips. You cleared your throat loudly. Leo jumped and whipped his head up to look at you.

"Oh it's just you, (f/n)," he then said. "I was worried it was a teacher."

"I knew I'd find you here," you answered cheerfully, ignoring him. "Don't you it's a school day tomorrow?"

"Sophie has found herself in a very sticky situation. I can't stop reading now," he said with a yawn. "And I can't sleep."

"Sophie? Oh you're talking about the book," you realised, rolling your eyes, trotting over and flopping down next to him in a cross legged position. He looked around to smile at you. You couldn't tell if it was a real one, you never could. It was made harder by the fact he seemed to hide his eyes with glasses all the time.

"Well don't hog the blanket," you complained.

"Oh sorry," came the reply and he shifted lightly, allowing you to wriggle into the blanket beside him.

"Much better," you sighed. "It's cold tonight."

The was no answer from your companion. His nose seemed to be stuck in the book again. You cleared your throat again.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"We're you listening to anything I said?" you grumbled, picking up the book closest to you. "Holy Knight #13, huh. Just how many of these are there?"

Leo shrugged. "I promised Elliot that I would get caught up. Have you read any of them?"

"Nope," you answered, turning the book over in your hands a few times, looking thoughtfully at it. "Do you have the first one here?"

"On the shelf over there," he answered, pointing into the dark. With a grunt you got reluctantly to your feet again. You had been struggling with your insomnia anyway, might as well make the best of it. You padded between the high book shelves and pulled a thick volume off a lower shelf.

"Holy Knight #1" read the spine. With a shrug you tucked it under your arm and picked off the following two volumes as well before returning to what you had mentally dubbed 'Leo's base camp' and wrapped yourself back up into your half of the blanket. Leaning against Leo's shoulder you opened the front cover and began to read.

While you had hoped reading might make you sleepy it seemed to have the opposite effect and by chapter seven you were fully absorbed in your book and had lost all awareness of time passing.

By chapter 15 you had forgotten about the existence of anything except the book in front of you.

When you finished the first book, you placed it back down beside you and picked up the second volume, flicking it open, earning a chuckle from Leo. Halfway through you were getting all sorts of feelings.

"What!? How can she be dead? I thought she was the main love interest," you whined at one point. 

Later you snorted with irritation. "The count is so annoying," you complained.

"Why are they attacking him?" You gasped at chapter twenty.

"Keep reading," Leo prompted with amusement evident in his voice. "It gets better."

Several hours later you had made it all the way to volume 5 and were getting through it at a fast pace. You were someone who generally liked to read a lot, but reading this much in one night was a record even for you. The mainstream series you had scoffed at so many times and refused to read, dismissing it as shallow, had completely engulfed you.

Not long had you started the volume however, were you made aware of the door swinging open and then closing again with a click. You looked up and looked around for the source of the thudding of shoes against the floor of the library. You almost jumped out of your skin when Elliot came stalking around the corner.

"There you are," he snapped furiously. "I was looking for you everywhere." 

"Ah, sorry Elliot," Leo answered, completely unbothered by his friends harsh tone. "I got caught up."

You became suddenly aware of the sunlight streaming in through the windows. You stood up, shocked. How could it be morning already? Panicked, you whipped around.

"What time is it?" you drilled Elliot.

"Almost eight," he answered pointedly.

"What!? I haven't slept at all! I need to get ready!" you began hastily grabbing an armful of books and placed them on their respective places on the shelves. The boys watched you as you dashed around the library.

"We've still got an hour," Leo tried to calm you.

"I still have homework to do!" you called back, your voice high pitched with anxiety.

"Are you stupid? Who leaves their homework until the morning before!?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Leo, sorry but can I please copy yours?" you gasped, jogging over.

"Ah," Leo broke in.

"What?"

"I haven't done mines either," he said, sounding surprisingly calm, considering the situation.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Shut up Elliot. And I suppose you've done yours?"

"Of course," he boasted arrogantly, before realising his mistake when two heads swivelled in his direction.

"That's a relief," Leo said.

"Phew," you breathed and you both began to move forward in sync.

"No way! Do your own! Oi, let go of me!" Elliot began to protest. "Let go of me!"

Of course, neither of you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... I hope everyone is in character; I've never tried writing for Pandora Hearts before and I'm only still about half way through the manga!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
